CFB Borden
by Justicerocks
Summary: Sam had a lot of memories at Borden, both good and bad.


**A\N **I hope everybody likes this one-shot :D I might turn it into a multi chapter fic later if every people want me to and if I can come up with any ideas for it :D. I hope I got everything correct I think I remember reading somewhere that JTF-2 had soilders from all NATO countries and I think that's what was mentioned when we had a class discussion about it. I hope this is in character and I really hope everybody likes it :D

**Disclaimber: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS or Borden.

**Spoilers: **Just generel Flashpoint knowlwdge

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**CFB Borden**

Sam read and re-read his eulogy a hundred times as he paced his living room. None it seemed right and most of it wasn't true. Sure his father was a great man and sure he did a whole lot for the country but he did nothing for Sam. The fact of the matter was he was gone almost half of his childhood and when he was home nothing Sam ever did was good enough to please him; not even joining the military and becoming a member of JTF-2 the most elite force in all of NATO and when Sam shot his friend the op as deemed as classified information and Sam was sent home. After two months at Borden he was assigned to a SWAT-like team in Toronto but he soon found out it was nothing like SWAT and his new team quickly became his family and after his father paid him a visit at the SRU giving him a shot at the one thing he used to love he grabbed it and took the love of his life along for the ride. Now ten years later his father was gone and Sam was Captain in the JTF-2 stationed oversees. When he got word his father had died he was granted immediate leave and a first-class flight home to where it all began. His father had died in the same hospital that he was born in and where his daughter was born and where his son would soon be born. For Sam CFB Borden held memories both good and bad and as he read the last part of his eulogy he realized everything in his life had come full circle.

"Daddy you look very handsome." Five-year-old Jenna approached her father.

Sam turned around and smiled picking his daughter up and placing her on the couch. "Did you know that you look very much like your mother?"

"Yes I do;" Jenna nodded her head. "Mommy's very pretty."

"Yes she is;" Sam agreed as she took Jenna into his arms and carried her over towards his wife. "Make sure your Mommy rests." He kissed Jenna's head.

"Sam I can still come;" Jules protested she was nine months pregnant and due any day but accompanying her husband to his fathers funeral was much more important to her then bed rest.

"No Jules I'd feel much better if you guys were here." Sam told her. "I don't want you to hear this." Sam handed his wife the piece of paper that had been handed to him shortly after he had arrived last night.

"Jenna say goodbye to your father and then go upstairs to your room." Jules instructed the young girl.

"Bye Daddy;" Jenna hugged her father as she had done fair to many time in her young life; in fact the first sentence she knew how to say was 'Goodbye Daddy I love you'. This time however she had the satisfaction of knowing that her father would be coming home after her Grandfathers funeral had finished.

"I love you sweetheart." He gently placed Jenna on the ground and watched her scamper up the stairs.

"They really expect you to read this?" Jules asked disgusted with what she had just read as she handed her husband back the piece of paper filled with lies.

"Yep;" Sam nodded his head as he kissed her on the lips and then bent down and placed a kiss on her abdomen rubbing it gently he stood back up and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek. "I'll be home in a few hours don't have that baby until I get back."

"I'll try my best Sammy; Jules chuckled after him as she watched as he walked out the door in his dress uniform and began walking the twenty minute walk to the cemetery were his father was to be buried. Yes CFB Borden held a lot of memories but most of them Jules knew nothing about.

**TBC...mabye **

* * *

**A\N **Please review! :D


End file.
